Daemon Eater
by AllTerrainOrk
Summary: As the Universe slowly died, only Nurgle remained. He escaped along with his Brothers into a new realm where Death was the reaper of souls. The Chaos Gods will now need to unite to win this new game of dominance over every soul in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End of Chaos

Galaxies, stars, and other space anomalies were disappearing. All life was fading away. No more stars were being birthed, and slowly but surely, the Universe itself will disappear. This includes a place far worse than hell, a place opposite to the material realm, completely made of psychic energy called by many names. The Immaterium, Realm of Chaos, Empyrean, Ether, Sea of Souls, and Warpspace are used to name this place. But it's most common name is the Warp. Here resides the Chaos Gods and their Daemons that represents them, controlling all life and attempting to seize power and control in their realm. Four Chaos Gods existed with their own names.

Khorne is the Chaos God of blood, war, hatred, and honor. He sits upon the Skull Throne, with brass surrounding him whilst he feasts on the souls of the slain. He is the strongest of the Chaos Gods, and the easiest for those who bask in violence and power to fall into his worship. His legions of Bloodletters and Chaos Space Marines who serve in his name only wish to maim, kill, and burn. His followers are of the most common chaos brutes seen on the battlefield, and prove themselves time and time again that they are perhaps the most dangerous to the Imperium. Khorne is only pleased to see violence and bloodshed, and seldom cares about the cause of conflict. So morally difficult yet easy to satisfy such a being. You could kill but a meer fly and Khorne would be pleased.

Tzeentch is the second strongest Chaos God and master of change and sorcery. His appearance ever changing and his mind ever planning. He drives the desire of change, evolution, thought, and intelligence of all living creatures. But that doesn't mean he won't cast a mutation spell on an unsuspecting mortals for fun—after all, he is a Chaos God. The Horrors of Tzeentch laugh and giggle as the Warp Fire they throw burns their enemies to ashes, and Chaos Sorcerers open Warp Portals to unsuspecting planets, releasing daemons and more Chaos Followers to spread his reign of ironically unintelligible horrors. Those who seek ultimate knowledge and nothing less may fall prey to the temptations that those who follow Tzeentch offer, and forget that sometimes some things are better left undiscovered. Knowledge is power, but madness is a harsh price to pay for a mortal.

Nurgle is the most disgusting and putrid Chaos God. Death, decay, disease, and resilience is his specialty. He is like a bloated corpse, sitting above his cauldron of foul diseases. Always cooking up a new virus or plague to infect the galaxy. His worshippers are immune to all disease and are immortal, but they resemble the one the worship, and are infected with such unimaginable pestilence. Their organs leak from their bodies, and just their touch kills the smallest of life forms. Plaguebearers spread Nurgle's diseases and feel no pain. They count Nurgles many "blessings" and carry them to battle, hoping to give Nurgle's mark to the enemy. Scholars and the beastly battle born alike fall to Nurgle's influence with the promise of immortality, and followers of Nurgle often see themselves in philosophical debate with that of Tzeentch's. Change and scheming progression versus conservatism and self-preservation is an infinite political and life philosophy. Thus those infected with the gifts of Nurgle know they will inherit all past when the universe falls into oblivion. Plague Marines, Space Marines who have been corrupted by Nurgle, charge into battle to spread the gifts of Grandfather Nurgle and spread his love to all.

The final and considerably weakest Chaos God is Slaanesh, the God of pleasure, lust, decadence, and excess. It's appearance is frighteningly beautiful and lustful, often changing through the observers eyes to his or her desires. There is no definitive answer if Slaanesh is a Man or Woman, but might be a combination of both genders—either way it's certainly a...thing. The androgynous Chaos God spreads its taint through love, sex and other means a mortal may find pleasure. Followers of Slaanesh are usually filled with erotic thoughts and desires, and attempt to make their next victim a possible play-toy. Those initially beginning to worship Slaanesh are gifted with the most pleasurable feelings possible. They continue to seek out the same high they got from the first time they received such sensual pleasures, without the foresight that no matter how corrupt their tastes and urges get in search of new heights, there will never be another overcharge of pleasure better than the first one. Daemonettes corrupted by such urges run at their enemies with great speed wielding giant pincers. Most dangerous, the Noise Marines however use Sonic Blasters to kill their enemies with the music of Slaanesh, horrifyingly imploding their enemies with sound frequencies that no regular mortal being can handle.

As everything slowly died, the bloodlust of mortals began to wither, the process of evolution ceased, and happiness was no more. Khorne, Tzeentch, and Slaanesh were dying and couldn't hold on much longer. The followers of Nurgle reaped what they have sown, and Nurgle was thriving due to all the lost lives, and soon became the most powerful of the four. Despite knowing this, he realized how lonesome the universe was without life, especially that of the other Chaos Gods—sooner or later he would die himself as well. So he has been frantically looking through his cauldron of plagues to find another realm to inhabit. Nurgle soon started talking to himself in his low and bloated voice.

"Why can't it be like the 41st millenium, where the Imperium of Man existed. I mean, sure they survived for another 39 thousand years after when the Anathema returned to lead them. But they were just recently disintegrated due to all the stars in the galaxy dying off—but that doesn't matter no more, what matters is me and my brothers!"

He looked to three bottles he held in his right hand. The first was red, the second was blue, and the last was pink. These were the last remaining essences that were essential to restore his brothers. A single caustic tear ran down his left eye. He longed to hear the constant bickering between Khorne and Slaanesh and the philosophical tales of Tzeentch. Nurgle was usually a jolly and happy fellow who didn't care for his putrid appearance. His followers usually called him father or grandfather and he was happy to accept this title. But all of his children...gone.

As Nurgle looked into the cauldron, multiple images of other universes passed by. With his newfound strength and power, he planned to tear a hole through space and time, teleport to a new universe, and take a piece of the warp with him. This way he would have established a new Immaterium and his brothers would instantly be reborn.

"Soon, soon we will be true Gods again and we will triumph. For I know that without each other, no mortal, not even the ones cut off from the warp, would thrive." He said, reassuring to himself that there is hope.

Once more he looked into the pot and saw an interesting location. A world full of souls and odd individuals, with one being who named himself Death. He collected the souls of the innocent and sent them peacefully to the afterlife. He appointed Hunters who hunted down the souls of witches and evil. Suddenly as he thought of this world, the Warp around him started to collapse. The Garden of Nurgle was ripping open and Ragnarok was upon him. The Daemons of Nurgle who were frolicking on his holy grounds were now panicking and trying to find salvation.

" **NO! MY CHILDREN! I'M SORRY BUT THIS MUST BE DONE!"**

He started to absorb all the Daemons around him and he slowly grew bigger. All Daemons are connected to their Chaos god, for they are fragments broken from them. All his Daemons were now with him, and now he started the ritual. He spoke an ancient enchantment and slowly started growing a portal from his cauldron. The diseases stirring from the pot were all evaporated and in their place formed a gigantic portal. It's color was red, blue, green, and pink all swirling into one. He finally jumped in, taking his cauldron and a piece of the Immaterium with him.

The portal closed and everything ceased to exist. All was dark in the universe as the void came in and took its place. The only thing audible was the victorious whispers of the Chaos God, Malal, the god of nonexistence.

" **FUCK YESSSSS! HAHAHAHAHA! YES! TAKE THAT GAMES WORKSHOP! I'M FINALLY CANNON AGAIN! WITH -** no one to… witness… Well now, I never really gotten this far….."

He finally won the Great Game. The Warp was no more and was finally banished from his Universe. Now everything was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pink Horrors and Screaming Children! Who are these Chaos Gods?

The void surrounding the galaxy was dark and empty. Heaven was closer to Earth but never reached the endless blackness. Soon this void will have a new inhabitant area thriving with psychic energies.

*RUMBLE RUMBLE*

*FWOOOOSSHHHHH*

An enormous chasm in the void was opened and out came an enormous god with a cauldron and 3 bottles.

"Now! To create a new Warp!"

He quickly summoned a gigantic cloud that engulfed the void, creating a whole entire realm. This god was Nurgle, and he has created a new Immaterium. However it was weak and not as chaotic as the last one. So Nurgle would need to find unlucky mortals and gift them with the powers of a Psyker.

Psykers are psychic beings who are more connected to the Warp than others and can use their minds to do amazing powers. These can vary from shooting lightning from their fingertips to exploding millions of minds. Not many aliens can be Psykers, but humans are extremely potent to the mind-shattering abilities, and can become Psykers themselves.

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, starts playing***

"The task of empowering the Warp is too great for me, so now is the time! Awaken my brothers! For there is a new world to feast upon!"

Nurgle smashes the three bottles of his brothers to the ground. Their souls were now free, starting to take shape. Khorne was formed from the red bottle. He rose from the ground on his Skull Throne as if he just got back from kicking Satan's ass.

 **"Nurgle! It is a great day to be whole once again! I can already feel the bloodshed those mortals are causing! Though there is too much suffering!"**

The blue bottle spawned Tzeentch. A Roman temple came from out of nowhere, with it being a light blue color. Out came Tzeentch floating out of the entrance, sitting in the Lotus Position. He then snapped his fingers and the temple crumbled.

"So, Nurgle. I see you have used enough psychic power to create this new Warp. I am impressed. But the real question is, can the people of this world be affected by psychic energies?"

Finally, the pink bottle summoned Slaanesh. The prince/princess of pleasure rose from a gaping maw full of teeth, his/her attractive body emerging from it out in the most beautiful dance in existence. He/she then took out a boom box and pressed the play button.

 ***Bass Cannon, by Flux Pavillion starts playing***

"No! Stop! Slaanesh!"

 **"Turn that off that shitty music before I personally rip you in half with no pleasure involved in it whatsoever!"**

 _"THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW!_ "

 ***BWA BWA BWAAAAAAAAA, BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM, BUIAAAAAAAAA, BWA BWA BWA BWA BWA BWA***

 ***BOOM***

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, resumes***

The boombox exploded into a million pieces. Everyone was looking at Tzeentch. He was currently holding a Beretta 92f with smoke coming out of the chamber.

"Sorry Slaanesh but there is no time to be celebrating. We have more important things to attend to."

 _"Fine you indecisive mollusk. But did you really need to use a Stub Gun to shoot my boombox? A plasma weapon would have been better."_

The four Chaos Gods were sitting down in their own personalized chairs in a half circle.

"Brothers, hush now, for I must tell you all about what I know of this world. What I know so far is-"

"-the humans here have not achieved space travel. It's exact year is unknown but we have possibly arrived in the year 2008 or 2018."

"Oh come on Tzeentch I can explain things too. Anyway, the-"

"-basics of this dimension is as follows. There is an ancient figure named Death who kept the world at peace with his Eight Shinigami Legions. They kept peace and prevented Kishins from existing."

"TZEENTCH!"

" _What are these "Kishins" brother?"_

"UHG! Alright, They are-"

"-basically mortals who have been eating too many innocent souls, and so they turn into evil demons, but not our kind sadly. Some of the people here can turn into weapons in which they are called Demon Weapons. They are paired up with people called Meisters, and they use their partners as weapons. This creates a great bond between the two."

Khorne was silent, Slaanesh stopped moving about in a sexual manner, and Nurgle was frowning in an annoyed way.

 **"That sounds like a bunch of sorcery bullshit if you ask me! I HATE MAGIC!"**

 _"Oohh, can they turn into toys too? If you know what I mean?"_

"I'm liking the sound of this! Maybe I can curse someone into turning into a mouse instead! Oh the possibilities! We must quickly observe one of these fights!"

Tzeentch started a chant and instantly, a giant widescreen tv appeared before the 4 great gods. It turned on and was displaying a battle in a graveyard. The fight was two Meisters against a zombie in casual, baggy clothing. Tzeentch already knew these students were facing their zombified Homeroom teacher. The first student was a girl holding her scythe, and the second was a boy holding a chain scythe. The four gods heard the scythe start talking to his wielder.

 _"I don't care if you are a zombie, once I get your soul, you're through!"_

"Sid-sensei is strong. Unlike us one-star meisters, he was a three-star meister, the highest rank, when he was alive."

 _"Well, isn't that something? Hey, Teacher! You swing that tombstone around like that, you're gonna catch hell, and end up getting killed again."_

The zombified teacher replied to the scythe.

"It's my tombstone. I can treat it however I want to. Now then, let's start second period."

He then made an imitation of the classic school bell.

"By the way, when this period is over, you are all going to die, too!"

Tzeentch was suddenly smiling like a madman.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

 **"Tzeentch don't you dare send one of your garbage sorcerer daemons down there!"**

"Actually I was thinking of just smiting them all but sending daemons are fun!"

 **"NO!"**

"But brother, the Warp here is weak, and so are we. You can only send so little."

"Hmmm, your right Nurgle. Then I'll just send one daemon."

The Changer of Ways clapped his hands and out appeared a Pink Horror. The 8 limbed monster of destruction had a beak instead of the orthodox toothy and gaping mouth. He had two knives in his first pair of hands. The other two pairs of arms held flaming Warp Fire. The small daemon was standing on his palm.

"My lord! It is an honor to meet the great and magical Tzeentch!"

"Small one! I request that you teach those soul-eating humans who the true owners of their souls are! But don't even dare tell them a hint of who you or the Chaos Gods are!"

"Your will is my bidding!"

"Nurgle, open a portal!"

"This will be interesting!"

Nurgle took out a massive Bilesword, a blade used by Great Unclean Ones, and slashed downward towards the tv. A miniature portal was opened. Inside it was thundering and writhing with red, blue, green, and pink energy.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD MASTER!"

The Horror jumped in eagerly and the portal closed.

"Phew, that took quite a lot of power. We are still not strong enough."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I always have a plan!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Death City, Nevada…_

"We're not even that far into the new term. I'd like to go home right now and have a bath"

 ***KRAKOOM***

Just as Maka charged her undead teacher, Sid, a giant portal caught the attention of everyone. Even Death, watching from a spectral camera, was mesmerized by the portal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nothing came out of the portal, but a nearby tombstone was struck by a pink fire and exploded. From the explosion came a giant pink creature, at least 5 feet tall, with 6 arms and tentacles flowing behind it. It had two knives and was switching them between its hands. The most noticeable feature was its giant beak of a parrot. Black Star, the boy with his Demon Weapon, Tsubaki, was the first to react.

"Maka, what the hell is that? Is that truly a guy with a soul that turned into a Kinshin Egg?"

"I don't know, but he is extremely odd looking. Soul, what do you think?"

 _"I think this bastard deserves a beating for just existing."_

"OHOHOHOHO, what a rash statement from a farming tool! Good thing I don't care about my appearance! Shouldn't you be back in Texas in a toolshed somewhere?

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PINK PIECE OF GARBAGE!"_

'This wasn't as planned! Why is there a Kinshin Egg here!?' Sid thought.

The pink "Kinshin Egg" faced Sid.

"Hmm, I know a certain someone who would take a liking to you, but I'm not allowed to tell. In other news, DIE!"

 ***FWOOSH, FWOOSH, FWOOSH, FWOOSH***

 ***BOOM***

The new assailant threw 4 balls of pink flame at Sid. All four of them exploded on him, searing his skin and slinging him supine. The zombie crashed into a tree and slumped down.

"So, who wants to duel me?"

Black Star spoke to the Daemon in a boasting manner.

"Hmph, you talk big. Well all I see is a small little pest that's a smart aleck! I accept your challenge."

"Excellent, before we begin our duel, I am known by my friends as Xenon. And I am here to smite you all for my master!" 

Xenon charged Black Star and stabbed at him with his two knives. Black Star dodged like it was nothing and transformed his weapon into a Katana.

 ***SHING, CLANG, SHING***

The "Kinshin Egg" and mortal were exchanging blows extremely fast and was surprising to see the "evil soul" keep up with the agile assassin.

"I've fought Eldar faster than you, you pompous spike head!"

"I don't know what that is, but I don't care. Your just a little, flightless bird!"

Maka took the opportunity to sneak up on the preoccupied "Kinshin Egg" and sliced downward. He was perfectly cut in half, but didn't disintegrate as usual in a cloud of smoke. His two ends fell to the side with no blood.

"Oh come on Maka, I had that guy!"

Soul Eater transformed back to his human form and walked toward the body. Tsubaki did the same

"Wait a minute, there's no Kinshin Egg here…"

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki stood around the body.

"He was kind of a pushover don't you think?" Said Tsubuki.

"I give him 5 stars for keeping up with my ninja skills, but I think he could've done better."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the new Warp…_

"Tzeentch, when is he going to do the splitting thing?"

"Yes, I'm dying to see the looks on their faces!"

"Be patient, brothers, he is waiting for the right moment."

"Hehehehe, I love watching these now!"

Meanwhile, back in Death City…

"Maka, I think you should touch it."

"What!? Soul that's crazy! I'm not touching that!"

"I won't call you a short stack anymore if you do it."

Maka puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hmph, fine, I'll get a stick."

Maka found a stick and crouched near the body. She poked the two halves and nothing happened. Poking the corpse for the ninth time with hesitance, the two separated parts starts moving.

They twisted and writhed and started becoming blue. The group of 4 were horrified by this and quickly recoiled back. The bodies were starting to get up, and they finally transformed. Two blue versions of Xenon were now formed, and the looks on their faces were the epiphany of their former jestfulness. Their faces now revealed anguish and sheer hatred, both flailing one knife in one of their hands.

Maka shrieked,

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I AM XE!"

"AND I AM NON!"

The two pledged in unison.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR SPLITTING US APART!"

The four teens ran away from the two monsters and stopped near a tree. Tsubaki and Soul returned back to their weapon forms. Maka and Black Star took a stance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the new Realm of Chaos…_

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 **"Why haven't we thought of working together before?!"**

"Because our ideals are different! Now what did Black Legion call this?"

" _I believe it was 'Chaos Undivided, where all followers of Chaos stood together as allies and brothers."_

"Yes, I remember that. I truly have wished we would all work together. I didn't really want to fight you Tzeentch, but your "master plans" were driving you."

 **"Well it doesn't matter now! What truly matters now, is those little kids getting their ass kicked by PANSY SORCERY!"**

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the graveyard…_

Maka and Black Star we're having a hard time trying to fight the two "Kinshin souls". Though they were small, they somehow seem to have more power than their first pink form, being just as efficient. Each were taking turns taunting their mortal opponents.

"Hey blue boy what's with your hair?! It looks trashy and generic!"

"What's with the pigtails? They don't even look good on you!"

"A ninja doesn't wear all black! They wear dark blue to blend into the night sky! And there's obviously a dark blue sky right now!"

"Hey scythe boy, you look like a Gopnik with that getup!"

"Ninja lady! Why are you working with a partner who acts like an idiot!? That's very pathetic for a woman with your potential!"

Black Star finally lost his temper.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

The ninja threw his chain scythe at "Kinshin Egg" and wrapped him around it's chain. He then, through the force of gravity, threw the evil soul to the ground. Finally, two of the scythes were driven into him, killing the small blue soul.

 _"Maka! Let's do it! Match soul wavelengths with me!"_

"But we've never done that successfully before!"

 _"We can do it! We'll be able to pull it off!"_

"Mm-hmm."

The Meister and her weapon then spoke in unison.

 ** _"Soul-Resonance!_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Warp…_

 _"OOOOHHHH! THIS UNKNOWN TECHNIQUE IS MAKING ME HORNY! KHORNE! QUICKLY!"_

Slaanesh then took out a chainsword and revved it.

 _"TAKE THIS AND SHOVE IT THROUGH ME!"_

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THIS!"**

"Tzeentch! If that attack hits Non, he won't be able to split up! And that's the best part!"

"Don't worry brother. I am the Changer of Ways! With but a snap of my finger I can change the outcome of whatever I please!"

 ***SNAP***

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a very specific graveyard where a giant energy scythe can be found..._

Maka's scythe head grew 3 times bigger than normal, which was glowing with energy.

 _ **"Scythemeister technique of lore! Witch Hunter!"**_

 ***SNAP***

As she heard a very loud snapping noise, she slipped on the muddy dirt of the ground. The scythe fired a gigantic energy blade and cut through the ground. Missing the "Kinshin Soul" entirely and almost hitting Black Star. But the blue soul perished when a giant piece of rubble landed on his head, killing him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Hey, that was your fault Soul! Do it right you idiot!"

 _"Huh? Give me a break! How was that_ my fault?! What are you, daft?! You're out of your mind, aren't you?! You were the one holding me!"

Maka and Soul stopped bickering when they heard the sound of burning fire. Black Star also stopped his movement. The three finally looked behind them and saw 4 small flames that looked exactly like the "Kinshin Soul" they faced before.

"I AM X!"

"I AM E"

"I AM N!"

"AND FINALLY, I AM ON!"

The four Brimstone Horrors then spoke in unison.

"WE ARE THE FINAL REMAINS OF XENON! YOU WILL BURN LIKE A BODY MELTING IN A VOLCANO!"

Black Star, Maka, and Soul screamed in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"MAKA THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS FINALLY GETTING RID OF THIS ASSHOLE!"

But just as they were yelling, the four flames started dancing around them in some sort of ritual. The four teens found themselves with flying fire thrown at them, and tiny talons scratching at them.

The teens, in cacophonous unison,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Immaterium…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I LOVE MY MASTER PLANS!"

"Ah great, I'm flaccid now."

"That was a great one Tzeentch! I bet your horror is having fun!"

 **"It would have been better if they actually hit!"**

"I'm sure the Horror hurt them emotionally, hehehe!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in that one graveyard we all know and love…_

"Ugh! We finally killed them!"

"You said it Black Star, now, where is his soul?"

Soul and Tsubaki were now in their normal forms. The group then looked to see the soul in front of them. It wasn't red with scales on it at all. It was fully blue with no white inside and blue glow. It had a pink energy swirling on the surface like when you take a close look at a soup bubble. It was menacing to say the least.

"Tsubaki, I think you should eat it."

"Oh…. Umm, ok."

 ***FWOOOSH***

Tsubaki reached down to grab the soul, but before she could, it blew up in a cloud of smoke. However, that wasn't the mysterious part. What truly freaked everyone out was that Tsubaki was on fire.

"AHHH!"

"TSUBAKI!"

"WAIT! BLACK STAR - it doesn't…. hurt?"

Tsubaki felt nothing wrong. It's like this pink fire was a part of her natural body. She looked to see everyone still had a shock on their face.

"Guys it's fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

Soul and Black Star started to nose bleed and Maka spurted out.

"TSUBAKI! YOU'RE NAKED!"

"Huh?"

She looked down to see herself very naked. But since this isn't a lemon fanfic I won't describe the details. Perhaps Slaanesh could write one for you.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Super Hell…_

 ***CLICK***

Slaanesh took a picture with a camera of the scene that unfolded.

 _"I'LL BE IN MY ROOM FOR AWHILE, OK BYE!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"I would laugh but enjoyment would please Slaanesh."**

"What just happened Tzeentch?"

"Well Nurgle, this is my countermeasure to Demon Weapons. Since they can eat souls, that means the Daemons will be gone forever, and a part of us lost. Our daemon souls cannot be touched by anyone, not even with the ways of magic, telekinesis, technology, or any force. And if they try to do it, they will have a certain effect upon the world if attempted to be touched in any way. My souls will surround you with Warp Fire for 1 minute and will disintegrate your clothes until they reform back when the minute is over. Khorne's souls will spawn a small puddle of boiling blood for 1 minute. Your souls will spawn a small viscous pool of green slime that lasts for 20 seconds."

"But what will it do?"

"It will either cause rapid growth or decay to any plant that gets consumed by the liquid."

"I am happy with that effect. But what about Slaanesh's?"

In the distance the three gods could hear a muffled voice.

 _"UNF, UNF, YES! SMOTHER ME WITH YOUR ADOLESCENT TITS!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAGGOT!"

 _"STOP KINK SHAMING ME!"_

"Slaanesh… gets a perfume shaped bomb that explodes. The first two people to be near the blast will get lustful for each other, and no one else will be affected. This lasts for 10 seconds."

Slaanesh then came running back into the half circle.

 _"That sounds like a great idea!"_

The Chaos Gods then resumed their spectating to see the four teens dragging the still conscious Sid and meeting to fight the mad scientist, Dr. Stein. After their battle, they realized it was just a lesson in their remedial class and were taught that the pink "Kinshin Soul" was not planned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Death's personal room for spying on people…_

"How odd… no Kinshin soul has ever looked like that before. What do you think, son?"

"If you would ask me, the only thing symmetrical about that abomination is him splitting up. Everything else was straight up disgusting."

"Lets just hope more of them won't show up."

The two still stood in the room, unaware of Tzeentch, knowing everyone and everything. No one can escape the God of Fate.

"And yes I know this is a fanfic as well, EHEHEHAHAHAHAEKEKEKEKKEEK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daemons! At The Disco! Why Is That Stripper Purple?

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, starts playing***

Slaanesh was all alone in the "Chaos Council", where the four Chaos Gods would meet, while the others were off doing their own thing in their own personalized space. The only way the Chaos Gods could cast a portal, spell, or anything that has to do with the outside world, had to pass through here. Slaanesh desperately wanted to do something to pass the time.

" _I'm soooooooo bored."_

Slaanesh was juggling two daemonettes like balls. The two lesser Daemons were having fun.

" _Wheeee!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

Slaanesh remembered how the Eldar birthed him/her. The Eldar became so bored with their seemingly long lifespan that they got bored of normal entertainment. They experimented with drugs, sex, and technology. They lived for the thrill of pleasure. Soon their murder-fucking got so out of hand, that a giant gaping portal through the Immaterium and the Material realm was open. This portal was The Eye of Terror, and the birthplace of Slaanesh. Slaanesh felt sorrow for them, for they are all gone, vanished, no more to mess with.

" _...Mommy, are you ok? You're making us feel sad too."_

The god stopped and saw her two daemonettes. The two of them were frowning, with the bigger chested one having tears roll down her eyes. He/She put them on his/her left shoulder. Normally, Slaanesh would only let Daemons of higher status near him/her. However, since the Warp was weak and the Chaos Gods did not have much power, she decided to shake loose of that policy. After all, it does bring great joy to her subjects.

" _So, what are your names?"_

" _I am Izar and my sister here is Thallnia."_

Izar was a daemonette with thick tentacle hair that combed all the way back to her head and pale, white skin. Two small black horns protruded from her forehead and curled upward. Her eyes were yellow with black pupils that pierced your very soul. Her clothing was… very attractive in a way. A long loincloth hanged down from her waist and a tied up purple rag covered her E Cup breasts. The symbol of Slaanesh branded these two pieces of skimpy clothing. She had one crab claw that replaced her right hand. The most alarming feature about her was the mysterious bulge popping from her loincloth.

" _Yes, Prince of Pleasure, we are delighted to be your personal playmates. But why are you sad?"_

Thallnia was a complete contrast to Izar, starting with her light purple skin. Her G Cup breasts bulged out of her miniscule bra. The rather revealing clothes was accompanied with a thong that was almost tearing, and seemingly just a simple amount of concentrated pressure would cause a hole. Her arms were surprisingly normal compared to that of the needle and crab claws of a normal Daemonette. Her eyes were pitch black, with white pupils that darted lustfully under her pointed elven-ears. A pair of horns protruded from her forehead and superior to those features is possibly hair with a rather slimy texture, and a pony tail that was more of a cluster of small tentacles. No one could never forget her tall and well built body.

" _I know you two remember the Eldar, correct?_

" _Why yes my master. Me and Izar have always fought against them."_

" _I just feel lonely without them. They were the ones who birthed—well, us! I have all their souls but it doesn't feel right, like I should not have killed them off."_

" _Now that you mention it mistress, I do miss them…"_

Soon Slaanesh started tearing up, with her Daemonettes trying to comfort her.

" _It doesn't feel right…"_

The three lustful Daemons soon heard the recognisable noise of a night club. It felt as if the whole universe was shaking. Slaanesh finally stopped weeping.

" _What is that alluring bass coming from?!"_

He/she turned on the Immaterial tv and witnessed a gigantic night club. This club was the infamous "Satan's Hellhole!", a club the size of two Warehouses stacked on top of eachother. It's enormous size was perfect for multiple men (and possibly women) to horde into this nightclub to meet sexy, female (and possibly male) strippers. This building was located in the 8th most visited city in the world, New York. This was reputable to be the happiest place for the loneliest adults.

" _Daemonettes, I think it's time we bring much needed excess to the mortal realm."_

" _Yes my lord!"_

" _Yes my mistress!"_

From out of nowhere a portal sucked the two lesser Daemons and brought them behind the nightclub. Slaanesh turned around to see Tzeentch, Khorne, and Nurgle, standing from the doorway.

"Khorne summoned up that portal and we all heard your crying."

" **You may be the sickest son of a bitch I have ever known, but you still are my brother…or sister, I honestly don't know."**

Khorne then walked to Slaanesh and hugged him/her. But Slaanesh only felt pain when he/she was hugged intensely by Khorne.

"Now, let's watch your daughters. We will help from the sidelines."

" _You truly are the best siblings."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, In New York City, New York…_

" _Ooooo, this place looks magnificent, doesn't it Thallnia?"_

" _I hope it's as beautiful on the inside!"_

" _But how do we get in? We can't just walk in on a nightclub like this."_

 _("Daemonettes, this is Slaanesh! Do you hear me?")_

The two lesser Daemons heard their master from the Warp, his/her voice amplified with great royalty. Izar responded with glee.

" _Oh yes great one! We hear your voice!"_

 _("Tzeentch has just informed me that the 'Satan's Hellhole!', this enormous building, is hiring new ladies for their demon themed second floor! That area is the newest addition to the business and will attract most of the attention to you. All you have to do is ace the auditioning tonight and you'll be set.)_

" _Yes, Slaanesh, we do your bidding."_

"(Hello there Daemonettes, it is Tzeentch. I will grant you the power to shape shift into humans so you can get inside. Your bodies are already humanoid so it won't take long. Hold still please.")

The Daemonettes felt a jolt of power course through them, and with that power came their transformation. Their bodies were Caucasian colored and their tentacles turned to hair. The hair was white and cut into a perfect bob cut. Izar was dressed in a simple yellow T-shirt with the symbol of Slaanesh, blue jeans, and high heels. Thallnia wore a blue sundress to cover her large breasts. Blue Flip Flops were worn as footwear. A small and cute nose appeared on the both of them. The two sisters now looked like Sisters of Battle if they went to the beach for a vacation.

" _Ooohhh, if only I could see the humans in the Imperium wear this!"_

" _Hmm, I'm not used to wearing panties, and these jeans are seriously making my marvelous butt, smaller."_

(Now before you go, I will give you your own bag of props and "costumes". The strippers here are required to dress like sexy demons and will be either supplied with costumes and makeup or be prepared with their own. So these bags will be an excuse for your transformations."

The two sisters came out from the back of the nightclub with their two bags and found 4 separate lines in getting inside. The first and second line led to the first floor while the third went to the second floor. The fourth line was empty and lead a possible changing room.

(Go to the fourth line, that's where they are auditioning.)

The two daemons went to the fourth line while passing the three previous lines.

A man whistled.

"Damn girl!"

His partner, by his side commented,

"Never seen a damsel rocking that style."

"Uhhh, Jeremy, I think we should split up."

"Huh!? Why?!"

"I think I like girls more than boys now."

Men were obsessing over the two attractive ladies and women were becoming sexually confused. Thallnia spoke to the crowd in a boasting manner.

" _Sorry, none of you are my type anyway."_

She suddenly dashed to a pink long-haired girl with a white headband with two red horns on it.

" _Except for you, darling. What's your name?"_

"Umm, uhhhh!"

Thallnia pecked the girl on her cheek and walked away.

"Beatrice…."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Immaterium…_

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, starts playing***

"Impressive how your Daemonettes can make themselves attractive to anyone."

" _They were created for maximum pleasure, and to please the mortal eye_."

"The question is, will they be able to make the part?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at "Satan's Hellhole!"..._

The sisters walked to the fourth line and saw a bald bouncer in a black shirt and jeans, wearing a pair of aviators. The man was surprisingly not allured by the looks of the two.

"So, you two wanna become the next big strippers of this club?"

" _Yes, my name is Star and my sister here is…"_

" _Teresa."_

The bouncer took a look at the two and walked around them in a circle. He then touched their breasts to see if they were fake.

"Hmmm, alright, you're in girls. The changing room is to the left room down this hall. Auditions are right by changing room."

The two girls walked down the hallway and entered the changing room, where 6 other girls were changing and dressing up. The outfits they wore were good, but not good enough."

" _Tails? Who honestly uses those anymore."_

" _Hush sister, don't attract their attention."_

The two of them went into a wide changing room and stripped themselves of their clothing. They saw the mark of Slaanesh on both of their stomachs.

" _My, my, sister you look arousing!"_

Izar then slapped Thallnia's meaty ass.

" _I could say the same to you, but your breasts are lacking."_

Thallnia then groped Izar's breasts, causing her to moan a little.

 **(STOP TRYING TO MAKE THIS INTO A LEMON FANFIC AND TRANSFORM ALREADY!)**

The daemonettes were shocked into submission. In a flash of light, the two had their dresses off and their "costumes" were ready.

(Wait a moment girls, there's one last thing I should do before you get out there."

The Daemonettes in their "costumes" suddenly had their skin changed to a bright red to fit the demon theme of the club.

(Now you look like the modern demons from hell.)

The two twins smiled and Thallnia opened the door. The six other contestants looked towards the opened door and saw the two daemons. Every girl was surprised to see someone usurp them in their own designs. Some even looked away in shame on how the "costumes" of the Daemons looked too realistic. One girl with blonde hair, devil horns, painted red skin, and a tail, walked up to them and started asking questions.

"Wow! Nice outfit! That crab claw looks crazy!"

" _Thank you, me and my sister were always interested in dress up. Especially in the horror aspect."_

"What are your names?"

" _I am Star and my busty sister here is Teresa."_

"Your costumes are over the top! You're wearing like a tribal outfit and Teresa is just going with the modern approach. What do you call yourselves?"

" _We like to call ourselves Daemonettes."_

The bouncer from before opened the door, startling everyone except the sisters.

"Alright girls, who's up first?"

The dressed up mortal said her final words to the daemonettes.

"Good luck! Better hope those panties don't fall off while your on stage."

" _Who ever said I was wearing panties?"_

The cosplayer was surprised and deeply blushed. The daemonettes were already out the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a day after the audition in the Warp…_

" _Ooohhh, look at them go! Those are my girls!"_

"Do not forget, Slaanesh, that other mortals made the cut too. I believe they are on par with your daughters. Or should I say, daughter and son?"

"Well Nurgle it's two girls. One of them is a futanari, am I correct Slaanesh?"

" _Yes Tzeentch you are correct. A futanari, Nurgle, is still a female but has a penis. This doesn't change her gender and can come in a variety of ways. Though I doubt you would want to hear all of it."_

"How could I tell what's a futanari and what's not? There could be feminine males out there."

" _Futanaris have natural breasts and can possibly have-"_

The three gods talked about the subject of feminine hermaphrodites while Khorne was watching the dance Izar and Thallnia were putting on.

" _-but natural human futanaris are impossible to create, unless you're me of course… Khorne, is there something wrong?"_

The three gods stopped talking and looked to Khorne.

" **Wasn't this all a plan to get more souls for the Warp? When will we make our move?"**

" _I believe the time should be right now, but we should make a diversion so the Daemonettes won't get caught. Tzeentch?"_

"I'm already ahead of you. I have tasked Xenon to bust through the roof of the nightclub. In a minute he will cause panic. Then your Daemonettes will start a ritual that will take 10 seconds, killing everyone, revealing their souls, and whisking them away into the warp. The perfect plan."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Nightclub_ …

The sisters were catching everyone's attention at "Satan's Hellhole". They turned and danced on their poles and were practically attracting everyone's attention. Thallnia barely had to try, for everyone was infatuated by her tall and somewhat muscular body. Izar stopped for a moment and lifted up her loincloth.

"WHAT?!"

"LORD GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

"I'M SEXUALLY CONFUSED, BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING!"

The crowd went wild at her sudden surprise, with cheers and screaming went about. The two strippers were even more revealing in their dances, eventually stripping completely. Thousands of dollars were thrown at them and they were asking for an encore. Thallnia addressed the crowd before she and her sister left for their "break".

" _Sorry folks but our time is up! See you tomorrow!"_

" _I hope you enjoyed my little surprise! It will be the last time you see it!"_

The two sister went back into the changing room of the second floor and went back into their human forms. No one was in sight, and it was time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the roof of "Satan's Hellhole"..._

A portal appeared in the sky from the Immaterium, and plopped out a memorable Pink Horror of Tzeentch.

"Ah yes, the sweet feeling of the realm opposite to the Immaterium. Time to change the fate of a thousand lives!"

Xenon was back and with a new book. This book with the symbol of Tzeentch contained a few spells and such that would pave the road for him to become a Herald of Tzeentch. Heralds were the most elite of Lesser Daemons, and are usually the most powerful and intelligent. They lead daemonic hordes into battle for their Chaos God as commanders. The Daemons that could become Heralds are Bloodletters of Khorne, Pink Horrors of Tzeentch, Plaguebearers of Nurgle, and Daemonettes of Slaanesh. And Xenon was eager to please Tzeentch.

"Now, to break in!"

 ***FWOOSH***

The Horror broke through the ceiling and everyone stopped. He landed on the bar on the left side of the long room and casted a spell.

"Rood ym ta ginkconk eb ti nac ohw?

Erom on ereh dnuor' emoc t'nod, yaw' og!"

All the doors in the room locked and melted, no one could escape now. Soon, the mortals started panicking and were trying to find ways out. Not even the vents could be used to escape.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the changing room of Satan's Hellhole…_

" _Are you ready sister?"_

" _For Slaanesh!"_

The two sisters started a dark ritual. They summoned a glyph on the floor, which formed into the 8-pointed Star of Chaos. Warp energies flowed around them and the room had a pink glow. Dark Tongue, the terrible language of all Daemons of the Warp, was spoken as the dark ritual begun. Izar spoke the first part of the incantation.

" _Emoclew ot eht nawD fo raW lairotut. Yb gninetsil_

 _ot em dna gindaer eht txet taht sraeppa ni siht egassem xob, uoy lliw nrael woh ot yalp a hsimriks emag."_

Thallnia finished the last part of the incantation.

" _Eht esuom si ruoy yramirp dohtem fo gniyevrus eht elttab, gnitceles stinu dna serutcurts, dna gniussi sredro!"_

The ritual was complete and a silence entered the entire second floor. The sisters walked out in their disguises to find everyone lay dead in the floor, no blood, no decapitation, just limp shells of human flesh. All of their souls were scattered around the ground, burning like a blue flame.

"Good job sisters! But there's a problem."

" _What could that problem be?"_

" _Yeah, we got the souls, can't we just take them back?"_

"These souls cannot go through the Warp, we have to find a way to transport them."

Izar walked over to one soul and grabbed it with her claw.

" _What about, THIS?!"_

 ***SNAP***

Through great willpower, she crushed the innocent soul, disintegrating it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Warp…_

" _OOOOHHHHH, oohhhh, I feel it!"_

"Feel what, brother?"

" _The soul Izar just destroyed, I feel it in the Warp."_

"Hey wait…. I do feel it!

"He now writhes in the Immaterium!"

" **We must destroy these souls!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Satan's Hellhole…_

 **(Xenon, Izar, Thallnia! Crush the souls! That's the only way Chaos will grow. With more destroyed, their souls reform in the Warp.)**

 ***SNAP***

 ***CRUNCH***

 ***FWOOOSSSHHH***

One by one the souls were destroyed. Punches, claws, knives, and Warp Fire were used by the Daemons. Soon, there was a banging at the door to downstairs.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE, WE'RE HERE TO HELP!"

The Daemons were now in a hurry to eradicate every soul in the room before the mortals broke down the door.

" _Ok! We are done! Get the fuck out of here Xenon before they catch you!"_

The Pink Horror was already out the room and jumped up from the ceiling. The two sisters ran back into the changing room in their disguises.

"What the hell?! Someone call the cops!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a week after the incident at Satan's Hellhole…_

"Hello Maka and Soul! I've got an assignment for you two."

Maka and Soul were in the Death Room, Death's personal office, after walking through the Torii gates of the separate dimension. They were called in because of a disturbance in the East Coast of America.

"Do you two know of a building called Satan's Hellhole? It's a pretty famous place in New York."

Maka was the first to respond.

"No Lord Death, we never heard of a place by that name. It does sound important."

"Important it is, Maka. It's possibly the most visited establishment for entertainment in the world!"

Soul finally spoke.

"What's the service?"

"It's a nightclub with strippers!"

 ***Extreme nosebleed***

 ***THUD***

"IT'S A WHAT?! SHOULDN'T AN OLDER MEISTER AND PARTNER GO THERE INSTEAD?!"

"Yes, I was considering that, but I think it's time some of the students here start growing up and see the dark side of the world. And you two won't be alone in the investigation."

Soul recovered from his fantasizing and got up from the floor.

"Who are these other two that will be working with us?"

"Well… it's actually one. You see, he's a demon weapon like you, Soul, but he never had a partner to begin with. He chooses to go solo and doesn't even eat souls. He just kills them and others collect them for me."

"He sounds like an odd person, but we'll be ready, right Soul?

"Yeah! But when will we be going?"

Death answered in a jolly personality.

"Right now!"

 ***TINK***

In a flash of light, Maka and Soul were transported from DWMA to New York City. But they weren't in the bustling Time Square, they were in a dark alleyway with a streetlight illuminating the very center.

"Where did death take us? This place scares me…"

"Don't worry Maka, we're a team. We can find our way."

" **Are you those two guys that came to help?"**

Maka and Soul were spooked, frozen, frantically looking to see where the unknown voice was coming from. That's when they saw possibly the most insane looking man ever.

" **Well, I don't have all day assholes!"**

The man was cloaked in rags and scraps of metal held together by some duct tape, rust, and green paint. To top it off, the only thing truly solid, is his helmet with green beaming sockets that made his already large intimidating figure more so. His fairly visible forearms show scabs and blemishes and battle scars. His voice was a rough baritone, and cut through the air with a hint of sharpness in his pitch. He sounded like he was once a cars-salesmen or radio-announcer, but then got laryngitis.

"Uhhh…. my name is Maka and my partner here is Soul. We came from the DWMA to help assist a Demon Weapon with a Kinshin Egg problem."

"Don't tell me your the one who were supposed to help."

" **Yeah, that's me, I need some help with that strip club or whatever, but it's gonna take awhile to get there, so we'll get my truck."**

Maka decided to question the odd Demon Weapon.

"Wait, what's your name?"

" **It's Karl. I've been hunting souls ever since I was a child."**

Soul questioned Karl next.

"Jeez, you've been hunting souls for like, what, 50 years?"

The muscly man punched the brick wall he was standing next to in anger, breaking off a great amount of wall from the building.

" **I'M NOT FUCKING 50 YOU ASS! I'M 20, I JUST HAVE A SHITTY VOICE!"**

The two kids silenced themselves.

" **Alright, just get over here and we'll go to that strip club. Even though it's illegal to bring kids in."**

The three walked for 15 minutes until finding Karl's "truck" in a warehouse. It was a like large box with treads. It's length was 6.6 meters, it's width 4.5 meters, and its height 3.6 meters. The tank had two slits on the front for the driver to see. It had a great insignia on both sides of the vehicle and the top. It was a black, jawless, skull with a spiked half circle on the top. There was a smaller symbol of a white, 8 pointed, star on the skull's forehead. There was a large top hatch with two smaller hatches to the front of the tank for the driver, two large doors on the sides, and finally a large back door. The looks of the two teens gawked at this sight of this silver vehicle. Though it was boxy and armored, it had an air of royalty.

" **This is my Mom's old tank she called a Rhino. She used to ride this around and run over those Kinshin assholes. So just stay here, I'll open the back door.** "

Karl jogged to the right door of the tank and somehow opened it. A few seconds later the Rhino was activated.

 ***Pshhhh, Kachunk***

The wide backdoor to the Rhino opened, with Soul and Maka going inside. Inside the Rhino, there were long benches to the left and right sides, with a control panel at the far right end, which was to the left of a large door retractable door. Maka and Soul approached the hulking box of steel that had the faint coppery smell of blood. The two teens saw inside was an armor that was a cold gray steel paired with resplendent clerical robes clashing the look of a paladin with it's curled pauldrons and a priest with the long flowing robes. It stood there on the wall with the helmet glaring into the two teen's eyes. Resting above the two crimson red eyes was a symbol the two recognized. A fleur-de-leis composed of what seemed to be pure gold with the bottom running in two thin gold bands above the eyes, with the main point resting with the two adjacent points on the forehead of the helmet. It felt as if the old wearer of the armor had great authority. Under the armor was a large looking gun that no normal human could ever hope to carry.

"Woah, Maka, look at that armor."

"What's with this skull symbol above the breasts?"

"Don't know, but I'm definitely trying on that helmet!"

 ***Ksssshhhhh***

" **Hey you guys in here yet-"**

Karl stopped to see Soul holding the silver helmet in his hands. He ran up to him and held him against the wall by his neck. Soul was terrified.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE ARMOR YOU PRICK!"**

"Let go of him he didn't know!"

Karl let go of Soul, punched him in the gut, and shooed the two young teens away. He put the helmet back, not before shining it thoroughly.

" **Rule number 1 in the Rhino, never touch this armor set and weapon. Understand?!"**

Maka and Soul stood there shaken, but had to the courage to nod their heads.

" **Ok, lets go, I can't handle you shitheads messing up my vehicle."**

He stomped back into the Driver's quarters, with the door closing.

 ***Hhhhhssssk***

 ***Hhhhsp, Kachunk***

All the doors of the Rhino were now sealed and the engine roared to life. The two could tell they were now out of the garage and were on the road to Satan's Hellhole. Maka flew back into the door with a thud.

"Umm, we're sorry about touching your stuff, please forgive us."

The door to the driver's seat opened to find Karl sitting at the wheel. He briefly looked at Maka and then back to the road.

" **Yeah yeah I get it, you probably want to know about my mom, huh? How she got all this?"**

"Yeah…"

" **Get that delinquent in here too, he'd probably want to know about it**."

Maka sat in the passenger seat while Soul stood above the both of them.

"Why's that armor so special to you anyway, old man?"

" **It's special because that was my Mother's armor. She didn't say much for who she fought for but talked about some four gods she believed in. I never got to see my dad because he died before I was born and my mother died 8 years ago. I still have a picture of the two when they married."**

Karl took out a picture of his mother and father and gave it to Maka. The kids were shocked and never took their eyes off the picture. It displayed a lovely looking young woman with black hair in a bob cut, wearing the same armor from the back room. Her eyes were blue, with lips bright red. She was holding hands with possibly the most intimidating man ever. He had a gray, and pale looking skin with eyes so white it was shinier than silver. He didn't have hair, but was bald and had smooth and untainted skin. His smirk was menacingly happy, as he held the other woman's hand. However, his most intimidating features was his armor and his height. He was seven feet tall with great black armor like a daemonic knight. His armor bore 8-pointed stars. Gold trimmings were present on his large pauldrons and chest plate. It was kind of humorous to see this nice looking woman holding hands with the satanic looking individual. The two were in front of a bright moon, with the sky being red and nightmarish. The two were happy together as they looked into the observer of the picture.

"Y-y-y-you have lovely looking parents, Mr. Karl."

"H-h-holy crap old man, your dad looks insane with that armor on **.**

" **My dad was badass, dude. Wish I could've met him. But all that is past me. Now I wanna just kick ass for them. And I've come up with a cool and scary battlecry, wanna hear it?"**

Maka and Soul looked at each other and frowned.

"Uhh, sure thing sir-"

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"**

Maka and Soul jumped and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Warp…_

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, starts playing***

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

"What's wrong brother? Did you realize violence isn't the only answer?"

" **NO YOU MOLLUSK CRAP-HOLE! I JUST HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM OUT MY BATTLECRY ALL MY FOLLOWERS ALWAYS YELL OUT. REMEMBER?! 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!'?!"**

"Oh yes, that. I can't find the person who said it though, it's like there's a seal somewhere—preventing me from finding them. But I can tell you one thing."

Slaanesh and Nurgle finally stopped their silence

" _What is that, Tzeentch?"_

"Three of those people from the DWMA are heading over to meet your daemonettes."

" _Hmm, this will be fun!_ "

"Don't worry, I will send them a heads up ."

"Wait a minute… THEY ARE ARRIVING IN A RHINO?!"

" **A WHAT?!"**

" _A WHAT?!"_

"A WHAT?!"

The four Chaos Gods saw a silver Rhino with the symbol of the Argent Shroud, with a Star of Chaos on the skull's forehead.

" **How can this be?! Is there a lost follower here?"**

" _That sounds impossible, I hope your not pulling my strings here!"_

"Hmmm…. Oh wait a minute."

The three other Chaos Gods looked to Nurgle.

"Nurgle…"

" _What did you do?"_

"Uhhh, do you three recall that one time where a Celestian of the Argent Shroud and a Chaos Marine of the Black Legion were stranded on a desolate planet together?"

" **Yes, I thought they died."**

"Well they fell in love, I gave the marine the power to reproduce again, and they both escaped through the Warp with a ship I gifted them."

"Was there ANY reason why you did this?"

"They were a perfect couple! They were happy for eachother! I had to save them! And besides it was a thing I wanted to try doing, even though that's Slaanesh's job"

" _Aww that's so sweet of you!"_

" **Let's just hope that they don't turn on our Daemons."**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 3 hours later in the New York…_

Maka and Soul were sleeping, with both of their heads leaning against each other in a lovely way. They were in the troop carrier section, which was extremely wide and large. Karl Mar was still driving, listening to Linkin Loyalist, a band in which his mother was fond of.

 **"PUUUUUUUURRRRRGING WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH MY KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Oh shit were here!"**

 ***BAM BAM BAM***

Maka and Soul woke up to hear the banging of Karl. The two saw where they were and quickly got up and looked away, blushing.

"Y-yes were up, is something wrong?"

" **Satan's Hellhole is just outside, I parked like 5 minutes away. And let me do the talking when we get there, I know a guy."**

"Yo, Maka, you ready?"

"Yes."

Soon the three got out of the Rhino and headed towards the nightclub. You could feel the bass from miles away. When they arrived not a whole lot of people were there, only a half a quarter came.

" **Well this place ain't so pretty, I'll have to ask Stitches."**

"Who's Stitches?"

" **Stitches is one of my friends, Maka. He's the bald bouncer over there all alone. I'm gonna go talk to him, come along."**

The three walked down to the entrance and went to the fourth entrance.

" **Stitches my man, how's it been?"**

The bald man looked to Karl in surprise.

"Karl?! Where you've been? It's been a long time."

The two then fist bumped.

"You three here to investigate?"

" **Yeah, these two, Maka and Soul, came all the way from the DWMA to help."**

"That's good, because just last week two new girls named Star and Teresa joined the establishment. They've been making business boom. Until that one night a mysterious Kinshin came and took a shitload of souls. Probably a group of them at least. They couldn't even be sensed by the Meisters stationed in the Big Apple."

"Hey Maka, I forgot to ask, did you ever see into the soul of that pink Kinshin we killed before?"

"I couldn't, it was like he wasn't truly there."

" **That sounds bad. But we should get this over with and kick some ass.** "

"Be my guest, Mar."

The bouncer let the three inside and told them to look into the second floor. The three went upstairs to find a sawed open door and looked inside the gigantic room. Thousands of body bags lay limp on the floor, with no one in sight. Other than two lovely ladies in nice clothing. One was slim with a great bust while the other had massive breasts and a bigger and semi-muscular body.

" _Hey, are you three here to find more about that Kinshin who came in?_ _Im Star and my sister here is Teresa."_

" **Sorry about your night last week. Sounds rough for the both of you.** "

Teresa decided to speak for the both of them.

" _We were just changing in our room because our shift was over until we heard some Kinshin making enchantments. We then saw a pink looking Kinshin just stuffing all the souls into a bag and then ran off."_

"Pink Kinshin?! Maka didn't we fight a guy like that before."

" **Wait so you two killed this guy already?"**

"Y-yeah..."

The three mortals pondered whilst the Daemons in disguise shivered in fear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Immaterium…_

 ***Count Bleck's Plan - Super Paper Mario, starts playing***

" **HOLY SHIT THATS HIM!"**

" _IS THAT THEIR CHILD?!"_

"HOW COULD I NOT SENSE THIS?!"

"THEY HAD A SON! THIS FILLS ME WITH GLEE!"

"EVERYONE STAY CALM, I KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

" _But how?! We can't just fight him!"_

"Well actually that was my idea. Look, it's simple. We have Izar fight Maka and Soul, whilst the cultist, which I believe is Karl, fights Thallnia. Thallnia is the smarter and level headed of the two."

" _Alright, hopefully they'll succeed in having him join Chaos."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Satan's Hellhole…_

The three hunters were now huddled together with the two strippers staring.

" **Guys, now that we've been talking, I'm starting to look at the two strippers and realize they look like my mom. And that's super wierd."**

"Yeah… now that you think about it old man, too similar."

"You two are just talking about the bob cuts!"

" **Dude I'm starting to think they caused this shit. Look at them! They have the perfect disguises on!"**

"How can you even test that?!"

" **Watch this girly, I'm gonna be fucking right about this."**

Karl then turned to the two "human women"

" **If your not a Kinshin-"**

 ***SHING***

 ***CHAKCHAK***

The four people in the room were terrified to see Karl's left forearm and hand, turn into a massive gun. A belt of the heavy ammunition automatically fed from a compartment in the back of his armor directly into the chamber from the left side of his armor. The shells blasted out of a skull's mouth on the right side, and it's eyes glowed red when the barrel overheats. Skulls, patterns of spikes, a gold spelling of unpronounceable syllables, and etchings of a kill count that got so high the wielder just gave up and scratched in numbers, were proudly displayed on the exterior. The engravings in this case, served an actual tactical advantage, which were to impale, stab, and club anything within his range when need be with it's spikes and golden sharp ornaments laid on. Near the end, inches from the barrel's protrusion was a rough metal grip with grooves, fitting for a massive human's hand, presumably to reduce the ridiculous recoil of this canon. The diameter of the barrel was probably enough to fit a human head inside, and it was sculpted to look like the maw of an evil demonic monster.

" **THEN DODGE THIS!"**

 ***DAKKA***

In a flashing light, Star turned from her human self into a monster, a very sexy monster. The massive bullet was caught with a ginormous craw claw.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A BIG GUN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CARRY THAT?!"

"Since when do you curse, Maka?!"

" _So, how did you find out we were Kinshin in the first place?"_

" **Well one, you look like my mom with those bob cuts, but white. Secondly, no one could look THAT beautiful. It's impossible.**

Teresa in a flash of light changed back into her "Kinshin" form. Revealing an even taller version of Izar, with a flowing ponytail.

" _I'm Izar, and my bigger sister here is Thallnia. I hope you'll have fun tonight. Ufufu."_

" **You two ready for this?"**

Karl looked to see Soul nosebleeding on the ground with Maka covering up his face with tissues.

" **Goddamnit. You two take care of the skinny chick, the thick one is mine."**

" _Oohhh, is that a compliment?"_

" **Of course it is! I mean look at your tits! They're massive."**

" _I'm still going to slaughter you! DIE!_ "

The "Kinshin" pounced on Karl and started punching him relentlessly with her muscly arms. He blocked all blows with his weapon and ran to the changing room of the second floor. Thallnia followed after him.

" _Looks like it's the three of us!"_

"Soul, get up! Turn into a scythe."

Soul couldn't handle the beauty of the "Kinshins".

"Oook, Maka. I'll try."

 ***WOOOSH***

" _I see your friend can't resist my beauty, but how long can you last?"_

Izar started dancing lustfully in front of the girl. Maka was starting to feel odd.

"Wha-wha-what's happening? I'm feeling dizzy."

" _Trust me dear, it's only a natural behavior of the human body. Mind if I see what's wrong? Ufufu."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Death Room…_

"Hohoho! Those Kinshins sure are hot! They're like white and purple orchids dying to get some love from me!"

 ***DEATH CHOP***

Maka's father, Spirit, was hit by Death really hard on the head, making him fall over.

"Uhg, I yearn for the day when you would stop

womanizing. It's really starting to get worse."

Spirit looked up at Death in his prone state.

"But you have to admit they are attractive in a way. A kind of unholy way!"

"Let's just hope Karl gets them out of trouble."

Spirit finally got up and became serious.

"Why are you relying on Karl so much?"

"His father was a beast of a man. He stood almost taller than me, and with his weapon he called a Bolter, decimated many Kinshin. His mother was impressive as well and was a good match with his father. What scared me about the two was that their souls were in the shape of an 8-pointed star.

"A star?"

"The two weren't even wielding demon weapons at all, yet somehow they survived for many years, with only me knowing their existence. I've talked with them before and talked about the 4 gods they worshipped, but they never spoke their names. Must have been too sacred of a subject to speak of. So now their son follows their path, but with his soul being half of that 8-pointed star."

"This guy and his weapon is impressive, maybe he can find a partner and have an astounding soul resonance."

"It's not possible. Another soul must match with his like a puzzle piece. In his special circumstances, it would be impossible to find a soul to match his."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the changing room…_

" **So, wanted to kill me huh?"**

" _Haha, no not exactly. I just wanted to talk."_

The room glowed an eerie pink and felt like time had stopped.

" _Thanks to the Chaos Gods, this room is now sealed! No one else can get in, out, hear, or even gaze upon this room with a magic vision. Not even Death can see us!"_

" **Wait, Chaos Gods? You mean they're real?! I thought it was an agnostic thing!"**

" _Oh no, they're real. Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh, the Gods of the Warp, have seen you. They found out your the son of two of their followers. Your mother and father were followers of Chaos and were apart of the Black Legion, the greatest army of Chaos Undivided. They both ended up on this backwater world as hunters of the Kinshin."_

" **Holy crap….. then you're not a Kinshin?"**

" _No, I am much worse. I am a Daemon of Slaanesh. More specifically, a Daemonette. Let us sit down to make this less awkward."_

The two found a small, plastic table and sat down on some seats. Karl put his Bolter away and the Daemonette still had her musty appearance. The two sat and talked for 5 minutes until Karl came up with the conclusion of his backstory.

" **So you're telling me I'm the son of a badass, genetically enhanced, super soldier who worshipped daemons while my mom was a badass Nun who believed in a godly version of Conan the Barbarian?** "

" _Basically yes."_

" **FUCK YEAH DUDE THAT'S AWESOME. How can I meet these Chaos Gods?"**

" _Wait so your not mad?"_

" **No! I always wanted to be like my parents, and if I'm working for four different types of Satans, I'm in! Where do I start?!** "

" _Oohhh, your excitement is getting me horny! Ok, so you can just sign my tits then your set!"_

" **Seriously? Is that how this contract shit works?"**

" _No stupid you just have to draw the mark of Chaos on your body and start worshipping them."_

" **How do you even know all of this?"**

" _I know all of this because the 4 gods are literally yelling this into my head."_

" **Then I'll just have to get some paint and shit."**

" _But before you do that-"_

 ***SNIP***

Thallnia's breasts and crotch were now exposed.

" _Wanna have some fun?"_

" **Uhhhh, sure I guess."**

 ***ZIP* *THUD***

" _H-h-holy shit… I wasn't expecting that…"_

" **Yeah I think it's from my dad's side."**

" _Uhhhh, I'm kinda scared…"_

" **Well, too late now!"**

And that was possibly the first time ever in existence, that a daemonette truly feared having sex with a mortal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Warp…_

Khorne fell down in his seat backwards, Tzeentch couldn't stop changing form, Nurgle was covering his eyes, and Slaanesh was furiously masturbating

" _HOLY FUCK, YES!"_

" **SHUT UP IM TRYING TO AVERT MY EYES!"**

"At least no one else could ever witness or hear this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 5 minutes before Karl's "business" with the daemonette…_

" _Come closer, I can fulfill all your desires."_

"I w-won't fall to your games.. idiot."

Maka tried to swing at Izar but she was too fast for her to hit.

" _Hehehe, you're too flustered with me to even attack. How cute, let me give you a hug to feel better."_

" _Maka! Don't get tired now!"_

The "Kinshin" grabbed Maka and gave her a big hug, smothering Maka in her breasts.

" _Did anyone ever tell you your pigtails were nice?"_

"Mm-mm."

" _No? Well I certainly think there pretty."_

"MAKA."

 ***SHING* *CLANG***

Soul striked at the "Kinshin" but found his scythe arm caught between the pale creature's claw.

" _How rude of you to dare catch me off guard! I'm going to give you the best spanking of your cute little life!"_

"Then try me you bitch!"

" _Oohh, toy names already?"_

"SHUT UP!"

The two were now going at it, with Maka still feeling tired.

 ***CLANG CLANG***

" _Stay down!"_

Izar grabbed Soul with her claw and threw him towards Maka, hurling the two teens.

"Soul, help me up."

"Finally you've snapped out of it."

Maka was now holding the transformed Soul in her hands and looked hatefully at Izar.

"No more tricks monster, only combat."

" _Well I do have one more surprise…"_

" _Yeah? And what's that?_ "

" _THIS!"_

Izar lifted up her loincloth and revealed a giant male sex organ under it.

"WHAT!"

" _WHAT!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Death's room five minutes before..._

"WHYYYY?! AND I THOUGHT HE WAS A WOMAN!"

"Well actually I believe she's a futanari."

Spirit Albarn paused and slowly turned towards Death.

"A….. what?"

Death took out a book called "Urban Dictionary" and started reading it.

"A genre or character in art or literature that features a female that has all feminine attributes, except that she has a penis. This can include her having a vagina, testicles, etc. so long as she has a penis. A futanari girl is not to be confused with a transvestite or crossdresser as they are a female."

"Uhh, but, isn't that genetically impossible?"

"Well she is a Kinshin, Albarn."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Satan's Hellhole…_

Maka for the first time was bleeding from her nose. Even Soul was nosebleeding.

"I-I-I-Is that a?..."

" _Penis? Yes! And it's all yours if you surrender!"_

" _Maka don't you even think!"_

"I kinda wanna see what it feels like though…."

Maka slowly walked towards Izar, with curiosity getting the best of her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the changing room, in present time…_

" _Oh my Slaanesh, *huff huff*, that was amazing"_

 ***ZIP***

" **That was my first time too, also your breasts felt nice."**

" _Thank you…"_

The two finally put their clothes on.

" **So you said before that if you die you can just come back?"**

" _Yeah, the Chaos Gods can bring back any Daemon who died and return them to the mortal realm. But the Daemon can only be revived by their patron god. For example, if I die I can just be revived by Slaanesh."_

" **Oh ok."**

 ***SHING***

 ***CHAKCHAK***

" _What are you doing?!"_

" **Well if I want to make this authentic as possible then I should just kill you right?"**

" _Before you do kill me, the Chaos Gods wanted me to tell you that they have a task."_

" **What's that task?"**

" _You must go to an uncharted location, gather up followers, and create a portal from the Warp to the normal realm. This way us Daemons could come out from the Immaterium without our Gods spending any precious power."_

" **I can use my family island I live on! Anyway see you lat-"**

" _WAIT!"_

" **Uhg, what?!"**

" _...Your dick is possibly the best I've ever tasted…. bye I guess…"_

Thallnia kissed Karl on the cheek and put herself against the wall.

" _I'm ready."_

" **Ok then."**

 ***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

The Daemonette was shot multiple times and busted open to the other side of the wall. Her body fell into the stripper floor, with her disintegrating back into the Warp, leaving a little pink bottle where she was. Karl looked to Maka to see her touching the Daemonette's member. Soul was nosebleeding on the ground.

" **MAKA WHAT THE FUCK!"**

" _WHAT THE HELL!"_

Karl charged at the daemonette and swiped at her body, knocking her to one of the stripper pulls.

" **Don't you dare attempt to diddle little kids!** "

 ***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

The Daemonette was dead, and left a small bottle after she disintegrated back into the Warp.

" **Alright you two, you can take the two souls."**

Karl, grinning, knew that these were Slaanesh's lust bombs, and was told to not touch them.

"Maka, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok Soul, go get the soul I guess."

"You got it Boss."

Karl was now many feet away from the two bombs and saw Soul and Maka enveloped by the smoke. And for 20 seconds he saw the two groping and kissing each other lovingly on the floor, with them almost stripping.

"Soul, did I ever tell you I loved you.."

"No, but I knew you did."

" **Five, four, three, two, one."**

The two teens snapped out of their heated trance and noticed themselves in their position. The two paused for a few seconds and ran away from each other, with them standing by two opposite walls.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME YOU PERV!"

"ME A PERV?! YOU WERE KISSING ME TOO!"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO, IT WAS PROBABLY THE BOTTLES! THAT'S WHY I WALKED AWAY FROM IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!"**

The heated argument died down and the two teens made up. Though they were still blushing. The three got out out of the nightclub and went home. Maka and Soul were teleported back, thinking even more about their relationship, and Karl, going back to his island.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Warp…_

"Now that Chaos is slowly starting up, Tzeentch, is there another plan you've come up with?"

"I've decided to let Khorne come up with one, he needs more attention in this FanFiction."

" _What are you talking about?"_

"Nothing."

" **Everyone, I have found something that will boost our control here."**

Khorne turned on the Immaterial tv and the four gods saw an interesting candidate. An androgynous teenager with light pink hair and a black dress, who always looked worried and afraid. Her mother wore a black jacket with a hood, and had snake tattoos on her arm. The four Chaos Gods could sense great power from the pink one.

" **Our new Champion awaits."**

The Chaos Gods have chosen a little girl named Crona to be their Champion of Chaos Undivided.


End file.
